User talk:Royal!!!
Congratulations on starting The Rangitoto Films Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Editing Hello. I have edited a few pages now, just so you know...s syupsupsup Riddle Me This has joined! Hello, King of Wikia. I am NOT deleting anything of mine. I am just editing the site to make it better... Riddle Me This Script for KIng of Wikia by SuperSayan1337Asian THE NOTE There are three guys. Two of them are bored, watching TV. The other is in the kitchen. Alvin: This is boring. Tony: I know. But it's the only cool thing on right now. Alvin: You call this cool? Tony: No. I never said that. Alvin: You just did. You said that it is the only cool thing on right now! Tony: I meant everything else is boring. The guy in the kitchen is getting something out of the fridge when he sees something. Freddy: Hey guys, you have got to see this! The first person switches off the TV and the first two people come up to the third. Alvin: What is it? Freddy pulls out a note. Freddy: This note was in the fridge. Tony: Wow, a note. Who wants to play videogames? Freddy: No, wait, hold on. Listen to what it says. Alvin: The note speaks? Freddy: No! I'm going to read it to you. Alvin: Oh, OK. Freddy: If you have found this note, people are going to try and kill you. You must follow the instructions on the back of the note to survive. Tony: Well, great going, Freddy. Now some jerks are trying to kill us because you found a note in the fridge. Freddy: Step 1. Duck. Alvin: Duck? Where? Freddy shoves Alvin and Tony onto the ground as a bullet whizzes above their heads. Tony: What the? Someone's shooting at us! Freddy: Step 2. Do a commando roll. They all roll and a shot misses them. Alvin: I don't get it. How does the note know exactly what to do? Freddy: I think it's some sort of guide, and maybe that's why someone is shooting us for it. Tony: I don't believe it. It's just luck. We can do this without the note. Alvin: Yeah! Freddy: Step 2. The note says we should crouch. Tony: Don't rely on the note! Tony stands up, and is hit in the back of the head by a bullet, and hits the ground, dead. Freddy: See, Alvin? Let's do this with the note. Alvin agrees, and then Freddy reads step 4. Freddy: Step 4. Look out the window. In first person view, a sniper points the camera towards them. SNIPER: Targets in sight. Alvin: Quick, read the next step! Freddy: Step 5. Freeze in place. Alvin: We're going to die! Freddy shuts him up. In first person view, the sniper's gun isn't working. SNIPER: Crap, no! Stupid low-ammo gun! Alvin: Hey, he's not firing! Freddy: There's something wrong with his gun. Alvin: Quick, before he reloads! Next step! Freddy: Step 6. Run three metres to the right. They walk sideways and hit a wall. Alvin: Hey, there's a wall in the way! Freddy: We're supposed to be outside. Alvin: But then that guy will get us! Freddy: Trust the note. They escape through the front door and sprint to the right spot, and bullets pepper behind them. Freddy: Step 7. Before you reach your destination, stop. They both stop as a bullet hits right in front of their face. Freddy: Step 8. Continue to destination. Alvin: This is crazy! In first person view, the sniper loses sight of them. SNIPER: Blast! Alvin: How come he's not shooting at us? Freddy: We must be at a blind spot. Alvin: What's step 9? Freddy: Step 9. Sacrifice someone in your team. Freddy and Alvin look at eachother, and Alvin is about to say something when Freddy smacks him across the head, and Alvin falls to the ground. Freddy: Step 10. Put the member of your team you knocked unconcious in the sniper's range. Freddy drags Alvin out there and lifts up the note. Freddy: Step 11. Pretend to put the note in his pocket. Freddy folds the note and reaches into Alvin's pocket, then takes his hand out and hides the note inside his jacket. Freddy: Step 12. Hide behind a tree. Freddy hides behind a tree and soon the sniper comes over to Alvin's body. Freddy: Step 13. Disable your opponent. Freddy comes up behind the sniper and kicks him in the butt, then steals the gun from him and shoots the guy. Freddy: Step 14. Aim your gun in a 90 degree angle and just shoot randomly. Freddy lifts up the gun and doesn't look where he's aiming, and then Tony comes out. Tony: Hey guys, I'm alive. Freddy shoots at Tony, but doesn't know that he has, and then reads Step 15. Freddy: NOTE: Hahaha, all your friends are dead, from Joe. Freddy puts down the note. Freddy: Crap. THE END Hi I found this because I watched a Schoolboys video and found the site that way. I like your editing a lot. The Wiki is quite advanced in comparison to the videos. I made this a long time ago after reading a similar story and I'd appreciate it if you'd make it because I think you need to improve videos on the channel. Thanks, SuperSayan1337Asian 21:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you online right now? If so, please warn me IMMEDIATELY! ---- Monday 14th February, 2011 I edited your grammar on your Home Page, Josh. ~Riddle Me This ---- ---- King of Wikia, I doubt we'll need "Actor" pages, as the other pages cover that. And so do our profiles. ---- Sup hey Its me DANIEL CHOI BOY Awards The Adam Lambert song is called Music Again. And also, I'm not overused. I am not in the second film and also I am hardly in the third. Just to clear that up! Scrayer 05:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I agree with Scrayer, Joshua's not overused, he's essential to the plot of the first film, but hardly has any unneccesary scenes. But, I kin of agree with Schoolboys 4... but still. Riddle Me This Thanks for no one agreeing with me AGAIN! I don't really need to know this ---- ---- LOL, Josh, it looks like you've got no edits. FAIL? Nick! This is what happens when you rename your user! ---- Funny picture I just found a picture of you. You really resemble Road Runner! Lol. Take care. Scrayer 07:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) * Hey, Josh, Nicholas here. I was wondering, could you go through the Da 6 News page and make a really detailed plot. Well, detailed enough so I could remember! Thanks, I just thought since you were the only one who had... most of the film, you could check it. ~User:Riddle Me This Yo Josh! * Hey, I just realized how cool you are, man. Just randomly, I was looking up at the ceiling, and I just said, "Josh is pretty cool." Anyway, you take your time on the Orphans script. (Just don't make it TOO detailed, or not very detailed. Sort of average. Possible to create.) =) Scrayer 07:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) is it good? the examples I was just windering, why does your User name have 3 exclamation marks? LOL, User:Riddle Me This ---- New WIKI logo *While we have our new logo for the company, we don't have a logo for the WIKI. So... Scrayer 22:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ** Shouldn't this be on a Blog Post? User:Riddle Me This *** Yeah, but I did two today already, so... Scrayer 04:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) EDITING Hey, King of WIkia, I's just wondering, when was the last time you edited something? 'Cause for a long time, the only thing you've been doing is creating Blog Posts and posting messages - not editing. No offence, I was just wondering. I'm becoming a little more lazy now with editing, too XD User:Riddle Me This Hello!!!!! I did the whole plot for Drug Police Auckland and other editing. Gosh, I congradulate you for the numer of editing you do and I'm jealous but you're being SAD here!!!!1 Sorry if I seemed sad. I congratulated you on your numerous Blog Posts and talk page comments! Also, remember, I did one of those redos on your DPA plots. :D User:Riddle Me This looking for a role.im a good video editor if you need one but acting is fine as well Hi my names bedo i want to help you guys make videos iv seen your vids and there cool. upstar told me about you guys and i live in auckland so im pretty close.my email is bedo00@hotmail.com my website www.1bedo.co.cc